Amor Sin Interes
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Hay muchas maneras comprender el significado de la felicidad. Algunos creen que con el dinero lo poseerían todo y ahí hallarían su alegría, mientras que otros se contentan con estar junto a sus seres queridos. Yaoi CronicasKaixRei


**Hallo, Hi, Ni-hao, Konichiwa, Privet :P**

Bueno despues de [checando calendario] Mucho pero mucho tiempo he vuelto aparecer u_u si lo se pero no fue mi culpa, ok no si yo tuve mucho que ver pero me meti por otros gustos y termine dejando de lado algo que me facinaba y como una frace muy conocia en el fandom que me perdi...Nunca paramos de gritar, volvemos a nuestros origenes

He regresado no porque beyblade fuera de mis primeros animes que viera no señors si no porque este Fandom es nada mas ni nada menos mi base yaoi jajaja aunque paresca imposible gracias a el me gusta este genero por eso

Advertencia; el fic es yaoi, relacion chico y chico en pocas palabras si no te gusta FUCHILA de aqui, ok de ahi en fuera no hay problema tampoco no es fuerte ni nada

Pero en fin a lo que voy Este fic Forma parte la las nuevas y renovadas **Cronicas KaixRei **conformadas por nada menos que **addanight, Nekot, Kaei Kon, Akire777 Y Gabz **asi es ella tambien y soy tan feliz por eso...ademas de su Humilde servidora **Hio Ivanov**

sin mas que decir los dejo en lo que seria la respuesta al reto dejado :3

* * *

**Amor Sin Interes**

**Hio Ivanov**

Hay muchas maneras comprender el significado de la felicidad. Algunos creen que con el dinero lo poseerían todo y ahí hallarían su alegría, mientras que otros se contentan con estar junto a sus seres queridos. Pues el dicho de que el dinero no compra la felicidad no pudiera ser mas cierto.

Aquel joven de ojos dorados cual oro y largo cabello tan negro como la noche los tenia. Una belleza inigualable y superior a la de cualquier criatura, Era el nieto de un poderoso Politico, La fortuna de su familia era inmensa, como lo eran sus interminables posesiones y el incalculable valor de las tierras que mantenían bajo su tutela. Las cuales al ser el favorito de su abuelo el las poseiria un dia.

El joven, de apenas dieciseis años, estaba siendo preparado para heredar todas las riquezas de su abuelo, por lo que toda su vida había estado destinado a aprender buenos modales, esgrima, bellas arte, baile todo lo que la gente de su clase solia hacer y ver correctamente pero sobre todo a no relacionarse con gente de rangos inferiores

Pero el, a pesar de poseer inmensas tierras y de poder tener lo que desease con el simple chasquido de sus dedos, no estaba completo, había algo dentro de el que no lo dejaba tranquilo he incluso le robaba el sueño. El quería tener amigos, correr por las calles y reír a carcajadas, no estar todo el día estudiando y aprendiendo modales, comportándose y guardando silencio. Quería el poder ser libre y vivir la vida que tanto anelaba lejos de esa jaula de oro.

Debido a sus deseos de libertad, aquella tarde se escapó de la mansión. Corrió a través del viejo camino que conducía a la ciudad, y allí se encontró con que era día de mercado. Al parecer ese dia todo mundo juntaba las cosas que había hecho con tanto cuidado durante toda la semana para que la gente viera y comprara.

Curioseó por todos lados, mirando las frutas que vendían unos y las telas que mostraban otros. Sus ojos brillaban ante lo que tenia en frende desde un carrito hecho de madera hasta un vestido o un collar, Todo le llamaba la atención no porque no lo tuviera si no que era impresionante todo lo que hacia la gente por unas monedas y, en su distracción, chocó contra otro joven que venía en dirección opuesta.

El chico se detuvo a ayudar le, pues este se habia caído.

_-Lo lamento mucho, joven, estaba distraído y no me di cuenta-_dijo con voz firme y varonil. No aparentaba tener más de dieciocho años.

_-Disculpadme a mi señor, era yo quien estaba distraído-_respondió el con una dulce sonrisa.

Al momento el joven quedó prendado de su belleza. Era como ver la cara de un ángel en aquel rostro sin contar de esa aura que irradiaba.

_-¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?-_preguntó.

_-No. Yo...-_el joven guardó silencio, temeroso de que alguien lo escuchara-. No puedo hablar delante de tanta gente, podrían reconocerme y llevarme ante el.

_-Comprendo-_dijo el joven-._ Si me sigues, puedo llevarte a un campo que hay cerca._

El joven caminó tras de él, mientras se fijaba en cabello de doble tonalidad. Tenía una espalda ancha cubierta por una camisa negra algo ceniza quizás de tanto que se lavaba , y usaba unos pantalones del mismo color algo viejos.

Se detuvieron en un campo de hierba que ocupaba una gran extensión. El bicolor se sentó y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo. El tomó asiento a su lado, feliz de encontrarse ante un paisaje tan bello.

_-Ahora puedes hablar sin temer_-sonrió, fue cuando se dio cuenta de aquellos maravillosos ojos rojos como rubíes

El observó su sonrisa, y luego desvió la mirada.

-_Soy Rei Kon_ -suspiró-. _Odio la vida que llevo, siempre estudiando buenos modales y yendo de baile en baile. Me están preparando para heredar todas las pertenencias de la familia, pero yo no quiero eso._

_-Comprendo_.-El chico miró al frente-._ ¿Por qué no os escapáis?_

_-Sería imposible. Me vigilan día y noche.-_

_- Entonces como es posible que estes aquí- _

_- les he inventado que me iria a bañar por lo cual por eso no han de estar preocupados o buscándome-_

Tras guardar silencio un rato, el lo miró a los ojos,

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_preguntó.

_-Kai…Kai Hiwatari_

_-¿Y puedo a que te dedicas?_

_-Me dedico a trabajar con la madera_, _elaborando muebles y demás objetos para los hogares._

_-Interesante._

Un nuevo silencio los rodeó, hasta que Rei suspiró.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_le preguntó Kai

_-Se siente tan bien aquí... Odio ser lo que soy, no puedo hacer lo que deseo. Nunca tuve amigos de verdad, ni pude correr por la hierba, ni pude reír a carcajadas..._

Kai se levantó de repente y extendió una mano para que el la tomara.

_-Podemos hacer todo eso juntos, si tu quieres- le dijo sonriendo._

El pelinegro asintió y tomó su mano. Fue un momento mágico para ambos.

El Bicolor lo hizo correr por el campo de hierba, mientras el sentía por primera vez la auténtica sensación de libertad y sonreía ampliamente. De pronto, perdió el equilibrio e hizo caer a Kai . Ambos rodaron por la hierba, y cuando se detuvieron, el oji-rojo estaba sobre Rei en una posición un tanto incómoda para ambos.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados, y luego él se acercó poco a poco a sus labios, donde depositó un suave y cálido beso. Luego se levantaron y volvieron a correr en dirección al pueblo.

Allí, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el mismísimo Lee Kon buscaba a su nieto, que se había escapado de la mansión. Cuando lo vio, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó de vuelta a casa. Kai observaba triste la escena, sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo.

Rei fue bruscamente castigado, encerrado en su habitación sin poder escapar. Pero algún día tendrían que liberarlo, pensó, y eso sucedió tres días después, cuando su madre, Karin, le pidió que la acompañara al pueblo a buscar una mesa nueva para su dormitorio.

El azabache aceptó encantado, y al llegar a la tienda donde su madre había encargado la mesa, se encontró con Kai.

En un descuido de la mujer, ambos se escabulleron para pasear.

_-¿Cómo has estado? Lamento el no haber hecho nada-._

_-Bien, gracias. No te preocupes por eso Kai._

_-Está bien, Rei-_ el simple hecho de pronunciar el nombre de la otra persona hacia que se llenaran de un dulce y agradable calor sus cuerpos se sentían complementados.

Durante esa tarde, Rei estuvo paseando con el bicolor, que le mostraba los rincones más hermosos del pueblo y los mejores lugares para huir. El lo escuchaba atónito, hasta que su madre, preocupada, la sorprendió con el chico.

_-¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Te he estado buscando!_

_-Fui a pasear con Kai mama. Por cierto el es…_

_-Callate Rei y no digas Tonterías o mi padre te reprenderá otra vez._

Se lo llevó bruscamente del lado del chico, de vuelta a la mansión.

Durante varios meses, Rei se escabullía por las noches para ir a verlo, el siempre lo esperaba y le contaba las cosas más maravillosas que jamás había escuchado. Él se había convertido en su primer amigo, y con el tiempo, en algo más. Se había enamorado de él, y ese sentimiento era correspondido.

_-Kai pensé que no vendrías_

Le dijo el azabache mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta, sus encuentros furtivos habían dado lugar en una pequeña cabaña algo retirada asi como un poco descuidada parecía abandonada y eso lo aprovechan ellos

_-Cada noche vendre a verte, aunque no pueda estar cada minuto a tu lado siempre vendre_

_-eres tan románticamente cursi cuando quieres, ven a mis brazos que esta noche solo quiero dormir en tus brazos_

Amor eso era lo que tenían y sentían no ocupaban mas, ni dinero tampoco noche tras noche de pasión solo el saber que la persona amada dormía a en tus brazos…

Pero esa noche en la que Rei se escapaba, un sirviente dio la alarma. Todos lo siguieron para encontrarlo dormido con el joven de ojos de rubi.

_-Reimond Kon me puedes explicar que es esto? _

Su voz resonó en toda la pequeña estancia, haciendo asi que el pelinegro saltara de su lugar mientras su pareja se incorporaba

_-Abuelo que haces aquí, como me encontraste tu no…_

Taaaz¡

Su abuelo, enfurecido, lo golpeó en la mejilla.

_-¿Acaso no te lo hemos dado todo, ingrato? ¡Te dimos un techo, comida, te ayudamos a crecer sano y fuerte y aprendiste buenos modales para prepararte, pues eres mi heredero! ¿Acaso no te basta con eso, que tienes que deshonrarnos huyendo de la mansión para encontrarte con un mísero trabajador de maderas? Nos desonras si querías degustar lo hubieras hecho con alguien de tu clase! De tu nivel no con gente corriente _

Rei enfureció.

_-¡Yo no he deshonrado nada! Fueron ustedes los que desidieron mi futuro, lo que haría, lo que me esperaba. No me diste la oportunidad de tener amigos, no me diste la oportunidad de escoger, la de enamorarme. ¿Qué esperabas, que toda mi vida fuera un perro que corriera tras tu dinero? No me importa para nada todo lo que pretendes dejarme en herencia, no quiero tener dinero si no puedo ser feliz con quien amo. Sea quien sea tenga mi nivel o no, eres mi familia lo deberías aceptar. Abuelo yo amo a este hombre sobre todas las cosas_

_-¡Insolente!_-levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero Hiwatari se puso en medio.

_-No permitiré que lo toque, señor. Sólo el tiene la autoridad de decidir sobre su vida, nadie más puede. Y sea cual sea su decisión yo lo apoyare_

Kai tomo fuertemente la mano de rei mientras le dirigía no solo una mirada de gran amor si no igual de gran apoyo

_-¡Maldito! ¡Tú le has llenado la cabeza con tus tonterías! ¡Haré que te desaparezcan para siempre!_

-_Sí haces eso, tendrás que hacer lo mismo conmigo_-Rei se había acercado y había abrazado a Kai con fuerza.

_-Rei Kon , te doy la oportunidad de escoger. Quédate con nosotros y serás poderoso, tendrás numerosas posesiones y todo lo que desees. En cambio, si te quedas con este, no tendrás nada, y escasamente encontrarás algo de comida que llevarte a los labios._

-_Si mi destino es morir de hambre, que así sea. No pienso volver a un lugar donde soy desdichado. Mi vida le pertenece a el, y así será hasta el fin de mis días._

_-¡Entonces tú ya no perteneces a esta familia! ¡No heredarás nada ni recibirás nada de mi herencia!_

Dicho esto, Lee Kon se marcho, tal vez no lo volverían a ver, tal vez si, pero lo único que era importante es que hasta ese momento permanecerían juntos.

_-Rei, hijo_-le dijo su madre, con cariño-. _Siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí. Se feliz, mi vida, con el camino que tu mismo has elegido. Nunca dejaras de ser mi hijo, pero no tengo la suficiente fuerza para vivir una vida que no sea la que tengo_

Con esas palabras, su madre también se fue.

_-Rei_-le dijo Kai, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-. _Lo has dejado todo por mí, todas tus riquezas, todas las comodidades... a tu madre y seres queridos_

-_Pero te tengo a ti, que vales mucho más que todo eso_.

Dicho eso, Rei se giró en sus brazos y lo besó.

El había encontrado su felicidad, que era estar con el amor de su vida, y no poseer un sin fin de riquezas que no la harían feliz.

Porque de eso trataba la vida, de encontrar el amor y disfrutar de el sin importar los obstáculos que te ponga la vida porque por imposible que parezca

La vida siempre puede tener un Amor sin Interes….

* * *

**Eso fue todo [cubriendose de los tomatazos] lo he de decir yo misma no es lo que esperaba pero fue todo lo que salio la culpa la tuvo Kaei por poner un reto con caracteristicas de un Kai pobre ¬¬**

Bill: y tu no pudiste hacer algo mejor que mal nunca lo espere de ti

Bryan: si vas a salir con fic y one-shot asi mejor no hubieras vuelto

Bill: exactamente este tiene razon

Bryan: a quien le dices este! te recuerdo que no eres de aqui asi que largate hacer Twc con tu hermano ¬¬

**Nyaaa que malos u_u pero me enforzare lo proximo que suba sera algo genial :3 o minimo tratare**

**No pedire review pero hace tanto que no recibo varios u_u uno cada tanto pero no es lo mismo**  
nos vemos pronto y es en serio XD


End file.
